Dreams of Two Girls
by XxEviexX
Summary: Artemis has been dreanming a lot lately, especially about two particular girls. . HollyArtemis some MinervaArtemis. More HA, of course. I might change rating later. SPOILERS
1. Dinner Date

**Disclaimer: I own NO ONE from the Artemis Fowl series blah blah blah… you know the drill.**

Key:

_Words in italics: not the dream, Artemis is narrating_

Words in regular font: the dream, Third person narration

'Words': thinking

"Words": Speaking

**Bold: Author's Note**

_Sorry Shannon! I promise you'll like the end._

**Chapter I: Dinner Date**

_I stayed up late that night hacking into NASA computers. It was just for fun, not for any illegal venture. Nothing I found was interesting; I had thought up and perfected their 'new' project when I was ten years old. I was still in my suit so I changed into appropriate sleeping gear and ran my nightly routine before bed. I yawned once and fell asleep almost instantly._

Minerva and Artemis were having dinner in an expensive restaurant in Paris. They weren't talking, just eating (Butler was at a table not far away). Artemis was wearing his customary Armani suit; black, naturally. Minerva was wearing a light blue dress that went down to the middle of her shin and had ¾ sleeves. It was casual, dressy and formal in that "I'm all business," way all at the same time. Her blonde, tight curls were pulled off her face with a dark blue headband.

'She looks quite pretty tonight,'(1) thought Artemis. 'Of course, she always looks nice.'(2)

All throughout the limo ride back to Minerva's home, nobody talked. There had been silence the whole date, if you could even call it that.

When they got to her house **(biggest understatement in this story!!!) **Artemis walked Minerva halfway up the path leading to the front door.

"Thank you. I had a nice time," she said formally.

"You are quite welcome, of course," replied Artemis with every bit of formality as the girl. She turned around and started to walk the rest of the way to the door.

Suddenly, she turned around and winked seductively at Artemis! Artemis was very surprised, but then he saw that the girl that had winked at him wasn't Minerva at all!

This girl had on a skimpy (but not so skimpy it made that it made her look like a prostitute) black dress and had her hair in short side ponytail. She was a bit on the short side, but she had every bit of elegance that a tall girl had. This girl was both extremely pretty and extremely sexy in an extremely dangerous way.

This girl was Holly Short.

_I woke up right then and there. 'What is Holly doing in my dreams?' I thought, surprised. I closed my eyes and tried to get the sexy picture of Holly out of my mind, but I couldn't! She was just there, plain as day, winking at me. I tried to tell myself that Holly was no where near as tall as she had been in my dream and that there was no force in the UNIVERSE that could convince her to wear a dress, and then I thought, 'How do you know? You actually don't know much about her personal life.' God, I hate puberty._

**Well, there you have it! Sorry it was short, but I gotta do my homework! D This isn't a one shot, so another chapter is coming. I know I should be updating my other stories but I had this idea this morning and I didn't want to forget it. Pleez Reevu! **

**1: I absolutely HATED writing that!**

**2: That too!**


	2. Check Mate Part I

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any Artemis Fowl characters. Sadly, they all belong to Eoin Colfer. **_

Key:

_Italics_: Entry in Artemis's diary

Regular font: the dream; third person narration

'Words': Thinking

"Words": Speaking

**Check Mate (Part I)**

_I have been having very weird dreams lately. A week and a half ago I had a dream about a cat drinking water. A few days later I had a dream about an ant crawling out of a sugar bowl. But those dreams were nothing compared to the dreams I've been having these last few days. They are, oddly enough, about Minerva and Holly. __Holly__, of all people. This is bad. These dreams are cluttering my mind so much that… Oh goodness. I, Artemis Fowl the Second, have written an incomplete sentence. "Holly, of all people." This is not good. _

Minerva Paradizo was visiting Artemis Fowl at Fowl Manor. It wouldn't be the first time she had come. Actually, she came as often as she could. She shouldn't have bothered. They usually didn't do much. Butler had to start up conversation most of the time.

Today was one of those days. They just sat there in awkward silence while Butler went to prepare lunch. When Butler checked up on them, Artemis was looking out the window and Minerva was inspecting her flawlessly manicured nails. He rolled his eyes. Then an idea struck him like lightning. 'This is what Artemis must feel like all the time,' he mused to himself. Out loud he suggested, "Why don't you two play a game of chess?"

His idea was greeted with less enthusiasm than he thought it would be, but there was still definitely more interest than there had been before. "Fine," came Artemis's usual succinct answer.

Artemis was enjoying the chess game. Minerva was an unusually worthy opponent, a challenge. Artemis liked challenges. Even more so, he liked challenging the challenge. And challenge he did, for he was the toughest opponent Minerva had ever faced.

"Check," said Minerva after ¾ of an hour. Artemis was in check. He couldn't believe it, but wasn't surprised, if that makes any sense.

Fifteen minutes later, someone's mate got checked, and it wasn't Artemis's. Minerva could NOT believe that she had lost. It was totally _unthinkable._ "There is no way you just beat me," she whispered.

Artemis smirked. "Yet, here I am, victorious," he said.

Minerva herself could not understand her rage. She jumped off her seat as if it had burned her and knocked the chessboard off of the table in between them. She screamed and stomped off out of the room.

_I woke up after her little tantrum. It was very odd, to say in the least. Well, at least there wasn't anything __**sexual**__ in the dream. I probably wouldn't be able to handle it. On second thought, I can handle anything, so… yeah._

_**Does anyone else think she is a spoiled brat? Part II coming up soon, featuring (who else?) Holly!!! Someone's mate got checked, hee hee… Please read and review!!!**_


	3. Check Mate Part II

_**The usual, so I'm not putting a key.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **_

_**Check Mate (Part II)**_

_I didn't talk to anyone about the last dream about playing chess with Minerva. After all, there wasn't anything odd about it. It was just an innocent dream. I mean, what could be so odd about Minerva throwing a tantrum? Sure, it was pretty disturbing, but what reason could I possibly have for telling someone? None. Right? _

Holly had come over to visit Artemis. She did this fairly often now-a-days, much to her content. She was getting tired of hearing Artemis saying how they only met during a crisis.

Today, Artemis was doing one thing or another on his Apple Mac when Holly came over. She sat there for a few moments, the only sound being the steady clicking of Artemis's typing.

"Let's _do _something," she said at last.

Artemis stopped typing. "What do you propose we do?" he asked.

"Um…" she said.

Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know," she said at last.

Artemis sighed and put the computer to sleep. After all, it _was_ Holly…

"How about a game of chess?" he suggested.

"What's that?"

Artemis stared at her. "You don't know what _chess_ is?" he asked incredulously.

Holly shook her head. "I don't exactly care about keeping up with these silly Mud People games."

"But chess isn't silly at all! It's a game of intellect," Artemis said. It was Holly's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Here, I'll show you how to play," said Artemis, taking out his chessboard.

_**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**_

"Check mate," said Artemis after their fifth match.

"D'Arvit!" cursed Holly. She had lost all five games. "Rematch," she demanded.

_**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**_

"Check mate."

"What!!!" cried Artemis, not believing what Holly had just said.

"Check mate," she repeated, grinning.

"That's quite impossible. This is only your eighth game of chess. _Ever!_" he exclaimed.

"Well, I guess you're a really good teacher, then," said Holly with a twinkle in her eye and a smile playing around her lips.

Artemis blushed.

_**Yay!!! Another chappie. I hope you liked it. In my original idea for this chapter, I had planned a scene where Holly knocks the board of the table (like in the last chapter), but instead of stomping away, she kisses Artemis. I found that this way too melodramatic, though, and I like the way this chapter came out. Hurray for subtle AH! Please review.**_


	4. Naming the Kids

_**Whoohoo! Another update!!! Please review! No need for key, you know already!**_

_**Naming the Kids**_

_After that last dream, I started to, to put it mildly, freak out. Of course, Artemis Fowl the Second never freaks out, so Butler noticed something was wrong. But nothing could make me tell him about the dreams I've been having. That last one was definitely the scariest. To think that __**I**__ could be defeated at chess? By __**Holly? **__I couldn't bear it…_

A very pale (paler than usual) Artemis Fowl II was at the hospital. He was waiting in the maternity ward for the nurse to come give him news. At last she came running through the double doors. "It's a girl!" she said.

Artemis paled even further. In fact, he was so pale that the nurse (who was still quite new) almost panicked and asked him if he wanted to see the doctor. Artemis ignored the poor woman and went into the hospital room.

When he got by the bed, Minerva was glaring up at him. "I hate you," she said.

Artemis was taken aback. "What?"

"Don't worry, they always say that," whispered the doctor to Artemis.

_**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**_

"So, what are we going to name her?" asked Minerva, holding the small blonde girl in her arms.

"How about… Angeline?" asked Artemis.

Minerva sighed. "How unoriginal, Artemis. How about… Minerva Geneviéve?" Which was, of course, her name.

It was Artemis's turn to sigh. "Whatever you say, dear," he said.

"No, Artemis, you have to decide with me!" cried Holly.

Artemis looked at his beautiful wife and his lovely little raven-haired daughter. Then a name hit him like lightning. "How about Diana, the Roman equivalent of the Greek Artemis?"

Holly looked at him. "You know… I like that. Diana."

"Holly being her middle name, of course," said Artemis with one of his unusual smiles.

"Diana Holly Fowl."

_It is official. I, Artemis Fowl the Second, am concerned about my health._

Awww! Did you notice where Minerva changed to Holly? Of course you did, you're smart readers! Please review!

HollyluvsArty


End file.
